


По ту сторону ковра

by akyn_art



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [11]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyn_art/pseuds/akyn_art
Summary: Он был истинным кэналлийцем, поэтому любопытство родилось впереди него, а благоразумие трагически задержалось в пути и к родам вовсе не успело.
Relationships: Lionel Savignac/Juan Suavez, Quentin Dorak | Cardinal Sylvester/Juan Suavez, Roque Alva/Justin Pridd/Katarina Arigo-Ollar, Roque Alva/Katarina Arigo-Ollar
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	По ту сторону ковра

У Хуана Суавеса была в жизни всего две слабости — искусство и блондинки. Уж так кэналлиец любил белобрысеньких дам и всякие задорные картинки-статуи, так любил, что порой совсем берегов в своей любви не видел. Но так как Хуан был хорошим человеком, верно служил соберано Рокэ и всё такое прочее, Абвении Хуана берегли и вовремя окорачивали, когда он совсем уж зарывался. 

Вот так случилось и с тем коварным домиком в королевских садах... 

Во дворец талигойского короля Суавес довольно часто наведывался — перетирал с начальником кухонь на предмет совместных закупок, — ну и случайно нашел то место. Так бывает, когда просто шляешься без дела. Хуан шлялся по королевским садам не совсем просто так, он дожидался главного садовника — Анри очень хотел заполучить ростки ананаса, чтобы растить плоды в теплицах к королевскому столу, а Хуан, понятное дело, хотел денег за эти ростки. Но садовник не пришел на встречу (сломал ногу, бедняга), и Хуан в своих шляниях добрёл до какого-то строения красивой наружности.

Сперва Суавес даже не понял, зачем оно нужно. Просто домик с колоннами и выступами, а от него длинная стеклянная галерея во дворец. Суавесу стало любопытно, что же внутри, если снаружи домик так хорош собой — весь в золотых завитушечках и лепных цветочках, и в окнах витражи разноцветные — если их вынуть да продать, дом на окраине Олларии точно купить можно. А может, и мельницу в предместье... 

Размышляя, как хорошо было бы прикупить мельницу, Хуан подошел ближе и увидел, что кованая дверь заперта и в скважине торчит ключ. Приглашение войти и осмотреться! — решил Суавес. Он был истинным кэналлийцем, поэтому любопытство родилось впереди него, а благоразумие трагически задержалось в пути и к родам вовсе не успело. 

Итак, Хуан зашел внутрь домика, не строя никаких предположений о том, что он мог в себе таить. А внутри оказалось — ну вообще красота неописуенная! 

Первое, что увидел Суавес — торчащую посредине домика большую-пребольшую чашу фонтанта. Из чаши била мощная высокая струя, превращалась наверху в прозрачный зонтик и с мелодичным плеском опадала вниз. Избытки воды стекали через край в круглый мраморный бассейн у подножья чаши, а поддерживали ту чащу жирные крылатые дети. 

В Талиге крылатых пухлячков считали то ли символом удачи, то ли крепкого стояка — Хуан толком не знал — и ваяли из самых разных драгоценных материалов. Эти статуи были отлиты творцом из чистого золота. 

Жирные щечки, ляжечки и крылышки сияли так ярко, а золотые писюны пускали водные струи так славно, что Хуану немедленно захотелось унести писающих детей с собой. Вместе с чашей. Конечно, это было невозможно, но от переизбытка чувств он, возможно, унес бы что-нибудь помельче. На удачу Суавеса вокруг фонтанта никаких предметов помельче не нашлось. 

После фонтанта внимание Суавеса привлекли полы домика. Ух какие это были полы! Из отборных малахитовых плит! Хуан очень уважал этот камень, ведь он точно был символом хорошего стояка. 

Ну а какие стены были в том домике — загляденье! Все в золотой лепнине, и с огромадными гобеленами в три человеческих роста! 

Добили Суавеса фрески на потолках — словно по заказу, все они были расписаны голыми бабами с длинными развевающимися по ветру золотыми волосами. Хуан так прихуел от красоты этих баб, что забылся и плюхнулся на единственный предмет мебели в том домике — длинную красивую софу. 

Неизвестно, какой рукой ценитель искусств полез бы в штаны, чтобы подкрепить свое восхищение действием, но тут из галереи, что примыкала к домику и вела во дворец Его Величества Фердинанда, послышались шаги. А следом и голоса... 

Мигом позабыв о фресках, Суавес вскочил и бесшумной тенью скользнул к двери. Отворить её он, к счастью, не успел — увидел в щелочку, что совсем рядом — рукой потрогать можно! — стоит кэналлийский стрелок. Весь такой важный, в берете с фазаньим пером, ну и при оружии, конечно. 

Хуан попятился назад. Он оказался в ловушке — витражные окна были высоко, под самым потолком, не залезешь, а дверь караулил солдат, и, может быть, не один. 

Меж тем голоса из галереи неумолимо приближались. Что самое неприятное, один из них принадлежал соберано Рокэ. А второй принадлежал даме, и это тоже было очень плохо, потому что соберано терпеть ненавидел, когда ему мешают сношать хорошеньких дам. Еще Хуану слышался третий голос — повыше и помоложе, чем у соберано, но явно мужской. 

Меньше всего на свете Суавес хотел переходить дорогу соберано в его важных дворцовых интригах, но и попадаться его охране тоже было не с руки. В поисках выхода, который бы его спас, Хуан начал быстро-быстро обшаривать стены и гобелены — вдруг за одним из них есть потайной схорон?! 

Абвении, как мы помним, хранили Суавеса, и схорон действительно нашелся — сунув руку за ковер, расшитый черными и алыми цветами, Хуан поймал пальцами пустоту — там была ниша! Высокая просторная ниша, в которой запросто могли бы поместиться трое, если бы захотели. 

Хуан был очень стройным для своих лет кэналлийцем — поместился в нишу с легкостью, прикрылся ковром, а там и соберано с компанией в домик пожаловал.

Сперва Суавес стоял ни жив ни мертв. Воображение у него было живое, задорное, вот и рисовало Хуану всякие неприятные картины — как соберано обнаруживает его, как велит выпороть, лишает жалования за год и всё такое прочее. Но вскоре ему надоело бояться того, что еще не случилось, и Хуан начал прислушиваться к происходящему по ту сторону ковра. 

Происходило там кое-что интересное, говоря откровенно — ебля. Только Хуан не очень понимал, кто и кого ебет, потому что охали и ахали трое, хором. 

На сердце у Хуана, конечно же, сделалось радостно — раз соберано хорошо, то и его верному слуге отлично. Но с другой стороны... Тронуло его сердце и некое неприятное черное чувство, названия которому он не нашел, а между нами говоря, это была зависть. 

Хуан немного завидовал тем двоим, что еблись с соберано. Это ж какая честь, мать вашу! Какой почет! Конечно, если ты мужик и соберано тебя нагибает, это, наверное, не слишком приятно поначалу... Но паж Педро, чье мнение Хуан считал экспертным в этом вопросе, заявлял, что ничего особо страшного — даже приятно, когда освоишься.

Хуану такие необычные милости соберано, конечно, не светили — все знали, что для постельных утех Ворон предпочитает существ тонких и звонких, таких, чтобы хворостиной перешибить можно было. Хуан под такой критерий никак не попадал — он был выше и шире самого соберано Алваро, и даже, как говорили, чем-то смахивал на него физиономией. 

— Ах! Ах! Рокэ, Рокэ! Умоляю, быстрее! — донеслось из-за ковра. Хуан не понял, кто стенает — мужчина или женщина, и страдальчески закатил глаза. До чего ж неприятно было наступать на горло своему любопытству, стоя в трех шагах от такого веселья. 

— О, Создатель, о! — донеслось из-за ковра. — Глубже, глубже...

Хуан аж зубами скрипнул. Пропускать все самое интересное становилось попросту нестерпимым! Кошки с ней, с завистью — он просто хотел видеть, кого же там нагибает его король. А вдруг короля Талига? Вот умора-то. А люди на рынках меж тем болтают, что так оно и есть...

Не в силах долее сдерживать любопытство, Хуан полез в карман и, выудив нож, принялся аккуратно ковырять ковер. 

Будучи пойманным за порчей королевского имущества, он схлопотал бы очень толстую веревку на шею, и Суавес старался о таком исходе событий не думать. Это легко ему удавалось, так как трое за ковром совсем уж разошлись. 

Теперь чистый красивый голос соберано был слышнее других, и выводил он, между прочим, отборнейшие кэналлийские ругательства. Папенька соберано за такую площадную брань и святотатство велел наказывать простых людей кнутом. А надо было меньше о других думать да родного сына больше драть... 

Сосредоточив все силы на верчении дыры, Суавес ещё немного поработал ножом и успел к самому интересному.

Зрелище, представшее взору любопытного кэналлийца, было настолько волнующим, что он даже вскрикнул. К счастью, никто не услышал, а Хуан на всякий случай запечатал рот ладонью и так и стоял в дальнейшем, сдерживая фонтант своего удивления. 

Удивляться было чему! Дама оказалась не кем-нибудь, а королевой снов Хуана и королевой Талига по совместительству — прекрасной русоволосой Катариной!

В дырочку виднелась обнаженная попа королевы, и это привело Хуана в восторг, граничивший с обмороком. Но он не мог себе позволить свалиться без чувств, потому что во-первых, немедля бы попался, а во-вторых, не увидел бы, как соберано Алва и его приятель Хустин Придд натурально имели королеву с двух сторон! Причем королева наслаждалась двойным проникновением едва ли не больше, чем мужчины — она не была безучастной и не сопротивлялась, как часто бывает в таких ситуациях. Какое там! Пока соберано ловко и бережно присовывал член в её ротик, Придд пристроился сзади, и прекрасная дора всячески помогала ему, насаживаясь бедрами на его клинок. Ловкая какая! Ещё и соберано подбадривала — то по животу погладит, то переплетёт свои пальчики с его. 

Когда собирано вынимал член, Её Величество стонала и, едва отдышавшись, жадно всасывала его обратно. Быть выебаной сзади королеве нравилось ничуть не меньше, чем спереди, и господин Придд трудился что было сил, доставляя удовольствие своей королеве. Аж взопрел весь, бедняга, так его укатала прекрасная Катарина — дважды приходилось раздеваться: сперва скинул кафтан, расшитый бисером и жемчугами, потом длинный жилет, а сорочка-то под ним вся мокрая была, хоть выжимай. 

Хуан в этом смысле очень понимал дора — он и сам стоял мокрый, как мышь. Да ещё и стояк его мучил, потому что как не возбудиться-то, когда женщину твоей наглой мечты ебут такие видные кабальеро, а она отдается им так охотно, будто девка с рынка какая-то! 

Еще немного, и Хуан бы точно подрочил на всю эту небывальщину, да не успел. Её Величество вскрикнула, изогнула спинку, задрожала, а вместе с курочкой и оба её петуха прокукарекали, что всё, дело сделано. 

Далее последовали менее интересные картины, но тоже по-своему примечательные. Хуан всё гадал, что же будет после ебли, как кто себя поведет. Соберано устроился на софу, аккурат там, где Хуан давеча сиживал, и подхватил королеву за талию. Усадил её к себе на колени, погладил по тонкой белой шейке, а Катарина его за это поцеловала. Потом обернулась и одарила поцелуем Придда, который тут как тут. И вот так они всё время обнимались и целовались, и Хуан даже заскучал немного, но потом развеселился — когда любовники принялись в шесть рук придавать королеве величественный вид. 

Соберано, как заправская камеристка, напялил на даму юбки и затянул корсет, а дор Хустин наколдовал на русой головке прическу из кос. Возни было много, но любовники не жалели сил, и вскоре королева уже стояла возле фонтанта в самом что ни на есть приличном виде. И даже личико у ней стало другим — серьезным и строгим. Нипочем не догадаешься, что только что эту прекрасную дору лапали, мяли и тягали туда-сюда, как соломенную куклу на ярмарке — чудеса! 

На прощание Её Величество подала руку для поцелуя Первому маршалу, потом Придду, и, шурша юбками, гордо удалилась в галерею. 

Придд шепнул несколько слов соберано и, посмеявшись его ответу, последовал за королевой. Соберано глядел им обоим вслед. Хуан переминался с ноги на ногу, опасаясь, что это неспроста и что сейчас его обнаружат, но нет — соберано поправил кружево воротника, пригладил волоса, и лёгкой походкой направился прочь. 

Хуан услышал, как хлопнула дверь, как соберано приказывает солдатам идти следом, и все они удалились. 

Что же было дальше, спросите вы. А дальше, вывалившийся из-за ковара кэналлиец дал себе честное-распречестное слово, что более никогда не попадет в такую глупую и опасную ситуацию. И, конечно же, не прошло и семи дней, как он нарушил обещание, потому что соберано принял ванну и засобирался во дворец, напевая вполголоса непристойные кэналлийские песни. 

Хуан смекнул, к чему всё идет, и соблазн одолел его втрое сильнее, чем прежде. Очень уж хотелось вновь посетить тот красивый домик с колоннами и фонтантом и узнать, какие еще фокусы вытворит его хозяин с королевой! 

Поддавшись любопытству и прихватив ключ от кованой двери, Суавес выехал в сторону дворца, слегка отставая от кортежа соберано. 

Знакомой парковой тропой кэналлиец добрался до места и вновь не обнаружил там караула. Ниша за ковром радушно приняла Суавеса в свои объятия, и дырочка с прекрасным обзором, как и прежде, была к его услугам.

Ждать долго не пришлось — Хуан не успел сосчитать до ста, как вдали послышались шаги и голоса. 

Он силился распознать голос соберано, но по всему выходило, что тот помалкивает, а болтает его приятель. 

Вот они вошли в домик. Теперь Хуан мог слышать каждое слово. 

— Уверяю вас, совершенно безопасно! — голос надменного молодого талигойца раздался совсем рядом с ним. И Суавес узнал его! Абвении! То был Лионель Савиньяк, блондинчик-кузен соберано! Коварный змей, но не шибко ядовитый. 

— Разве мы сможем уйти, когда... Когда сможем удостовериться, что связь есть? Я доверил вам свои сомнения, граф, но не изъявлял желания видеть непристойности.

Этот голос был Суавесу незнаком. Говорил человек старый, степенный и, пожалуй, не слишком умный. Умный не стал бы доверять Савиньяку ничего, уж тем более сомнения. 

— Прошу меня простить, если неправильно истолковал ваши слова. Тем не менее, одно из двух — или сомнения и благочестивое неведение, или отсутствие сомнений и непристойное знание. Вы хотите убедиться, что она шлюха? — резко спросил Савиньяк. 

Хуан возмущенно засопел, понимая, что речь о королеве. Она и впрямь оказалась дамой гулящей, но было неприятно слышать это от талигойца. Пусть бы секрет королевы остался между соберано, Приддом и им самим, Хуаном Суавесом. 

— Что ж, выбор невелик, — старик притворно вздохнул. — Полагаю, они скоро будут тут. Где я должен встать?

— Тут! — возвестил Савиньяк и отдернул ковер. 

По глазам рубанул свет, и сердце Хуана подпрыгнуло аж до горла́. Ни жив ни мертв, он таращился на дора Савиньяка и высокого южанина с седыми волосами, и напрочь забыл им поклониться. А зря! 

Седой был разодет как церковник, но таких богатых церковников Хуану прежде не встречалось — на худой шее старика болталась ажурная цепь с драгоценными камнями и эмалью, и перстень с прозрачным карасом поблескивал на пальце будь здоров как. 

— Капитан? — старик удивленно воззрился на Савиньяка, а тот в свою очередь обратил гневный взор на Суавеса. 

— Доры! — кэналлиец наконец-то отмер, поклонился и постарался изобразить на лице непонимание напополам с удивлением. — А я того... А вы тут... Прошу покорно простить...

Договорить ему не дали. 

— Кыш отсюда! — зашипел Савиньяк и замахнулся на него перчатками. Но Хуан от испуга не мог сдвинуться с места. Тогда дор ухватил его смуглой рукой с фамильным кольцом и выкинул из ниши. На свободное место тотчас встал седой церковник, граф рядом, и ковер скрыл их. 

Не очень-то и надо было! — подумал Хуан и, не прекращая бормотать извинения, попятился к выходу. И вдруг совсем рядом раздался долгожданный голос — соберано подошел к домику с улицы! Да не один: высочайшие шаги сопровождало шуршание королевских юбок! 

Понимая, что удрать по галерее незамеченным он не сможет, Суавес решился на отчаянный шаг и, зажмурившись, влез за ковер, который еще несколько минут назад считал почти что собственностью. 

— Суавес, очумел?! 

Впервые в жизни Хуану довелось услышать, как кричат шепотом. У дора Савиньяка это отлично получалось. 

— Тысяча извинений, дор, — залепетал кэналлиец. Рука графа мешала говорить, потому что плотно смыкалась его на горле. — Если соберано увидит... узнает... мне не жить... 

— Тебе в любом случае не жить, жалкий идиот! 

— Абвении, помилуйте! — еле слышно просипел Хуан, чувствуя, что еще немного, и мерзкий дор его задушит. 

Тут, как ни странно, за Хуана вступился седовласый церковник. 

— Оставьте язычника в покое, Лионель, — строго прошептал он. — Расправитесь с ним потом. 

Стальные пальцы нехотя разжались, отпуская несчастное Хуаново горло.

— Прошу, Ваше Величество, — послышался из-за ковра голос соберано. 

Шуршание юбок возвестило о том, что королева уселась на софу. Какое-то время было тихо, только золотые дети с веселым журчанием мочились в фонтант. 

— Скажите, Рокэ, вы рады меня видеть? Будьте откровенны. 

— Хотите честности? — холодно ответил соберано. Таким бесцветным тоном он, бывало, отчитывал вестовых, заплутавших в пути. — Мне всё равно. 

— А я ждала вас, — с печалью и надеждой отозвалась королева. Хуан ушам своим не верил, до того она, оказывается, любила соберано! 

— Не ждите впредь, а заводите новых любовников. Все знают, что адюльтер улучшает цвет лица замужней дамы. А вы подурнели с нашей последней встречи, Катари... 

Во соберано даёт!

Хуан не выдержал и прилип глазом к дырочке, пытаясь получше разглядеть личико Катарины. Всё соберано врал, она была великолепна. Ну или не врал, а нарочно распалял свою даму. Ведь королеву эти обидные слова не сильно смутили — как кошка, которую гонишь в дверь, а она в окошко лезет, так и королева — льнула, и всё тут. 

— Оскорбляйте, если вам так нравится, господин Первый маршал! — воскликнула она и обняла соберано за талию. Ему пришлось обнять в ответ. — Я знаю, что в душе вы добрый благородный человек, и я люблю вас! 

— Какой конфуз, — пожал плечами соберано. — А я вас даже не хочу. Пока вы не страдаете. Страдания вас очень украшают, Катари. Да вы и сами знаете. Будь вы актриской, играли бы Беатриссу Бораска и обрели достойных вашего дара покровителей...

На этих словах соберано резко схватил Катари за талию, повернул спиной к себе и полез руками за корсаж. — Не облезлого Штанцлера, — начал перечислять он. — Не сопливого мальчишку Придда, а кого-нибудь... М-м-м... Килеана? Валмона? Кто из них вам по душе? 

— Ну?! — соберано так резко и больно сжал грудь королевы, что та вскрикнула и залилась слезами. Но любовнику это только добавило азарта. Он продолжал шарить руками по её беззащитной шейке и груди, забирался в корсаж, под юбку, и беспрестанно шлёпал, сминал, щипал, заставляя бедняжку страдать от каждого прикосновения по-новому.

— Кого из них ты хочешь? — притворно ласково вопрошал соберано. — Никого? Ай-я-яй, снова лжешь и не краснеешь. Ну да ладно, подыграю — кого ты готова стерпеть между ног? Полагаю, любого. Ты же страдалица — под коня ляжешь, если потом назовут святой...

— Пока что легла только под тебя! — с чувством прошептала королева, не размыкая век. Собрано засмеялся и, перестав её мучить, нежно поцеловал в изгиб шеи. Королева ответила на ласку еле слышным стоном, разомлела в руках возлюбленного, вновь доверилась ему, а он, мерзавец, рывком задрал все её юбки и поставил раком. 

На этом волнительном моменте Хуановы подглядки, к сожалению, прервались. Его ухватили за шкирку и, не производя шума, аккуратно впечатали затылком в стену. Вместо него в дыру теперь подглядывал кто-то другой, и Хуан не знал кто, ведь в нише было темно, как в заднице ызарга. Он только чувствовал бедрами, что впереди него стоит некто с поджарым задом, а боком ощущал, что рядом стоит кто-то с крепким, как Алвасетские скалы стояком. Вот такие дела. Не только Хуана возбуждали королевские непотребства, нашлись и ещё любители. 

Да и как тут не возбудиться-то? Хуан не верил своим глазам и ушам, в прошлый раз соберано был таким ласковым любовником, ну прямо северянин какой-то жидкий. А в этот раз — ух! — дал жару, сразу видно, шадских кровей мужчина, церемониться не станет, хоть королеву под него положи, хоть трёх! 

Ебля за ковром разгоралась все жарче. Хуан ориентировался на звуки, и по его прикидкам соберано уже влез на даму — та плакала от наслаждения, стенала и чего только не кричала в пылу страсти. Посрамила бы любую весеннюю кошку. А соберано все не унимался и вскоре начал награждать любовницу за каждый крик звонкими, наверняка болезненными шлепками. 

— Кричи громче! — требовал соберано. Голос был глух и взволнован, дело явно шло к развязке. — Громче! 

— Бьёт — значит, любит, — прошептал некто над самым Хуановым ухом, опаляя горячим дыханием. 

Хуан глазом моргнуть не успел, как его рукой завладел все тот же некто и пристроил на свой стояк. 

Стояк жарко пульсировал в ладони, было странно и непривычно ощущать, что держишь в руке хуй, но не свой. Тем не менее, Хуан был благодарен, что это не кинжал в боку и не стакан яду под носом. С доров сталось бы. Он ведь уже догадался, кто этот второй, с седыми волосами и цепью — всесильный кардинал Сильвестр, мать его растак, истинный правитель Талига.

Волнуясь и потея от мысли, что, возможно, дрочит сейчас самому кардиналу, Хуан принялся за дело. Получалось у него ловко — очень скоро послышались тихие вздохи, и по телу скрытого тьмой любовника прокатилась дрожь. 

Пальцы Хуана вот-вот должны были ороситься семенем. За ковром в этот миг, как нарочно, кончали соберано с королевой — хором, с причитаниями на талиг и южными непристойными выкриками. Хуан понял, что это знак свыше, и Абвении вновь на его стороне — дают возможность загладить свою оплошность!

Быстро встав на колени, Суавес обхватил член губами и несколько раз всосал его, мягко поглаживая языком уздечку — именно так делала его любовница Лурдес, когда хотела выманить из него внеочередной подарок. 

Хуан выманивал не цепочку и не колечко, а целую жизнь, и старания прилагал соответственные. Любовник аж весь затрясся и живот втянул чуть ли не до хребта — так его проняли Хуановы ласки. Сверху послышался сдавленный стон, тяжёлая рука с перстнем легла на затылок и надавила так, что Хуан чуть не задохся от хуя, застрявшего в горле. Но воспротивиться и не подумал — какое там. Покорно дождался, когда позволят немного отстраниться, и, сглатывая тошнотворное скользкое семя, продолжал усиленно ласкать член губами и языком. 

Вскоре пальцы невидимого любовника коснулись его щеки, слегка оттолкнули. Хуан с неимоверным облегчением вскочил на ноги и постарался слиться со стеной, дабы не мешать дорам. 

Во рту было пресно и как-то по особому мерзко, но все же Суавес склонялся к мнению пажа Педро — что когда приспособишься, гайифская любовь очень даже и ничего. Уж всяко приятней, чем валяться в канаве с пробитой башкой...

Не менее часа Хуан и так и этак крутил эту мысль. Деваться было некуда, соберано помогал королеве чем мог, но все равно дамский туалет — дело небыстрое. А с другой стороны, какой ему был прок торопить события? Он опасался, и не без оснований, что кардинал и капитан стражи не спустят ему всей той наглости, что он себе позволил. Пусть и совершенно случайно и не нарочно! 

Однако опасался Хуан зря. Стоило любовникам покинуть домик, как ниша опустела — доры, не сказав ни слова, испарились, предоставив Хуана самому себе.

Выпав из-за ковра на свет, Суавес первым делом прополоскал рот водицей из фонтанта. Потом сполоснул лицо, слегка размял затекшие конечности и припустил бегом от проклятого ковра и заманчивого домика. 

По пути в особняк, что на улице Мимоз, нахлестывая бока верного скакуна, Суавес клялся и божился, что более никогда не позволит пагубным страстям втянуть себя в авантюру. Никаких белокурых баб, лепных цветочков, витражей и прочих писающих мальчиков! 

Возможно, Суавес даже сдержал свои обещания, но мы с вами никогда этого не узнаем.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
